


Keep On Truckin'

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Wives In Time, Wives In Crime [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe And Max Both Have Time Powers, F/F, Goofy Romantical-ness, Homophobic Language, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Happy Belated 27th Birthday, Chloe Price!For LanelLabatDubelais, because of their awesomeness, and because they love fluff.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Wives In Time, Wives In Crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Keep On Truckin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanelLabatDubelais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/gifts).



Max quietly entered the living room of the apartment she and Chloe shared. ‘It’s her birthday, and, I’m going to make it the best one ever!’, the brunette thought. As she sneaked towards the kitchen, everything came to a stop. No sounds, no movement.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Chloe said, “Is someone trying to sneak up on me? Gonna have to try harder than that, Caulfield.”

Max rolled her eyes and growled. “Sometimes I wish I was the only one who had time powers.”

Chloe’s face went slack, her eyes turning sad. “You know what that means. We wouldn’t have met. I’d be mourning you, and you’d be mourning me.”

Max looked at her beautiful Captain. “Yes, I know. I’m so glad we found each other.”

It had been a month after Max had sacrificed Chloe to save Arcadia Bay. She couldn’t get Chloe out of her head. Every night, she dreamed about Chloe blaming Max for her death, pleading her to take it all back. She was pretty sure that she was close to hallucinating the dead bluenette.

So, it wasn’t too big of a shock, to find Chloe sitting in front of the lighthouse. “Well”, Max had said. “I’ve finally gone crazy.”

“Huh? Max? Max! You’re alive!”, the taller girl jumped off of the bench, running to her.

“No, you’re the one who died.”, Max said, confused. Soon, they realized that they were from different timelines. The one Chloe came from was the total reverse of Max’s. Her Max had been shot by Nathan, after coming upon him doing drugs in the girl’s bathroom. He’d been ramping himself up for the confrontation with Chloe. 

“No one would MISS your pathetic, loser ass would they?” “P.. Please! No!” As Chloe stepped through the door, she saw her ex best friend collapse to the tiled floor. With a shout of “FUCK!”, she held her hand out, and time flowed backwards.

And so, they had both chosen to save their respective Arcadia Bays. Neither would go against the wishes of their best friend, and the town was saved. Chloe had just appeared on the bench in front of the lighthouse, shortly after Max’s funeral. She had been wishing, almost praying, that Max were still alive, when she heard Max’s voice.

After a tearful reunion, they knew Chloe couldn’t stay in Max’s timeline, as her other self was dead. Same for Max and Chloe’s timeline. They had to go to a new, different, one. They held hands, and focused on each other. As they put their hands out, and drew on their powers at the same time, a loud POP was heard, and a glowing portal opened. Glancing at each other, then the portal, they entered it.

And found a world where they were both alive. There had been no storm, neither of them had gotten a time power. Hell, Jefferson had been caught in Chicago, long before he had come to the Bay, in their timelines. Apparently, the Max and Chloe of this reality had ceased to exist, when they got there. This had caused Max a hell of a lot of anxiety, until Chloe had convinced her that they couldn't have known what would happen.

So. Two young women with time powers. Chloe tried to cause as much chaos as possible, with Max undoing it all. Most of the time.

“I have an idea of my own, Maximal.”, the taller girl, her hair now a vibrant purple, said. With a snap of her fingers, the two disappeared. 

Bright, flashing lights. [A kind of weird, yet steady rhythm.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFzMs2SN--s) Max looked around. There were all of these people in really old clothes! As she looked down at herself, she gasped. Of all of the things, of all of the possibilities that her and Chloe’s powers offered, she would have never thought of this.

She was dressed in a fucking leisure suit! Electric blue jacket and pants, with cream colored shirt. A shout of laughter brought her attention forward.

“Hella yes! “, Chloe grinned. She was dressed in a lime green leisure suit, with a shirt that looked like the kind of paisley you only saw on very old furniture, under it.

“Wha..bl..?”, Max garbled, intelligently.

“I thought to myself, ‘Self, where should we go?’ You’d be expecting some kind of punk show, so, I decided to do this.”  
the still purple haired woman said, with a dazzling smile.

As Max stepped close, with an angry growl, she almost slipped on a piece of paper. Chloe caught her. “I knew you’d fall for me, Maximus.”, she smirked.

Max bent down to grab the paper. It was a newspaper.

The New York Times

Saturday, March 11, 1978

She held the paper out to Chloe. “What? I’ve never been able to travel this far back, before!”

The taller girl’s look of surprise turned to a laugh. “Still hella my birthday! I haven’t either. Maybe it’s because we both have time powers?”

The scene quieted, and [quiet synthesizers began to play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqqjU7u5Yc)

I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I wanna feel you in my arms again

Max fit into Chloe, almost like she had been made to. She rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.

How deep is your love?

How deep is your love?

How deep is your love?

I really mean to learn

‘Cause we’re living in a world of fools

Breaking us down

When they all should let us be

At the next lyric, they lips connected, and electricity flowed through them.

We belong to you and me

Max stumbled into Chloe, as someone pushed against her. The man let out a snicker, muttering ‘damn dykes’, as he moved away.

“Asshole!”, Chloe said. “I’m funked out, now, Max.” She lead the shorter woman through a door. As they stepped out into the evening, a long line of people waiting to get into the club glared at them.

“Well, time’s up, gotta to back to the future.”, Chloe smiled. “No Delorean needed”, Max giggled.

As they stepped into an alley to unobtrusively travel in time, a large meaty hand grabbed Max’s shoulder, pulling her close. “We don’t like dykes like you in our neighborhood.”, the tall, dark haired man said. Another man, this one fat with curly blonde hair, and furry sideburns, appeared. “Yeah, but don’t you worry. We’ll straighten you out.” He chuckled at his crude, horrible, joke.

Without even a second thought, Chloe stopped time. She pulled Max away from the brute, and they moved to the other side of the alley. Hidden in the shadows, she restarted time. 

“Where’d those bitches go?”, the blonde looked around. His companion shrugged. “Fuck if I know. Let’s go score some blow.”

Max and Chloe smiled, as the two men left. A second later, they were back in their kitchen. Not even a minute had passed, though, they were still in their leisure suits.

“Chloe. Elizabeth. Price.”, Max said, with narrowed eyes. “That was the strangest, and best, thing ever.”, she grinned. “I am going to burn these things, though.”. She pointed to the clothes they wore. 

“I dunno, Max. All of the chemicals in these might destroy the ozone layer.”, Chloe said, shaking her head.

“OK, fine.”, Max rolled her eyes. “Now, it’s time for the ice cream cake.”

“Fuck! Yes!”, the taller woman shouted. “Going back to the Disco Era was amazeballs, but, nothing beats an ice cream cake.”

Max retrieved the cake from the fridge, and set it down. She leaned over Chloe, and kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday, time goddess.”, she smiled.

“Thank you, time goddess.”, Chloe said, eyes shining.

They sat down, and began to eat. It was hard to do it with one hand, but, they didn’t break the grip they had on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard The Hustle by Van McCoy, yesterday, and an image of Max and Chloe in leisure suits followed. Then I remembered what day it was, so I worked in Chloe's birthday. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> The Hustle is by Van McCoy
> 
> How Deep Is Your Love? is by The Bee Gees.


End file.
